Bigby
Summary Bigby began his place in D&D as a powerful evil wizard encountered by the very first players of Dungeons and Dragons, including Gary Gygax himself. Gygax's wizard, Mordenkainen, charmed him and forced him to become his apprentice and servant, until the latter eventually convinced Bigby to abandon his evil ways and become his willing apprentice. Eventually, Bigby went beyond Mordenkainen's power and left his apprenticeship, becoming the second strongest sorcerer of the time, second only to Mordenkainen himself. He developed a number of spells during this time, most of which focused around his hand and controlling things from afar. Bigby joined Gygax's Circle of Eight, a group of Gygax's own characters which were, at the time, the eight strongest characters in existence. Bigby was once killed by a warlord empowered by Vecna in the Module Vecna Lives!. He was cloned and returned to life to return to the Circle, now known as the Circle of Five due to the loss of members- Tenser and Otiluke were killed in a treason initiated by Rary, who fled afterwards. Bigby was far too wounded to stop Rary's retreat. Bigby to this day is one of the most notable characters of D&D and is renowned for even having affected alternate dimensions of D&D, including Forgotten Realms. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, 5-B with prep time, possibly 4-C Name: Bigby, Wizard of the Eight Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: ~56 Classification: Human Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telekinesis, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Intangibility, Resurrection, Information Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Enhanced Senses, Creation, Reality Warping, Forcefield, Illusion Creation, Fire Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Spell Resistance, Invisibility, Teleportation, likely many more Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Comparable to Elminster) Planet level (Laughably above beings capable of casting Wish and he himself can cast the spell with ease), possibly Star level (Battled a form of Iuz on the Primaterial Plane, Iuz should be comparable to the gods that sent a star into the Sea of Fallen Stars) Speed: At least Transonic (Vastly superior to most beings of the D&D-verse), Massively Hypersonic reactions (Capable of reacting to the spell Apocalypse from the Sky) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Planet level, possibly Star level (Withstood attacks from a weakened avatar of Iuz) Stamina: Extremely high, can cast spells for an undefined amount of time Range: At most, planetary Standard Equipment: Spell Catalyst of some sort, Spellbook, various magical armaments Intelligence: Super Genius, considered vastly above some demigods with his wealth of knowledge Weaknesses: Is not immortal, and clones (his form of Resurrection) will not retain any knowledge gained after their creation, having multiple clones causes the clones to fight each other to the death Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Wish Granting Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Adventurers